The problem of boring cavity or shoulder holes in concrete, plaster or similar walls, for fixing certain bolts or pegs for example, has only been solved up to present by means of relatively complex tools, which do not allow a wide variety in the shape and dimensions of the cavities to be obtained and the handling of which is delicate.
The invention provides a process for boring cavity holes using a tool of very simple construction and having great flexibility and great ease of use.